Of Two Worlds
by goddess-lady-serenity
Summary: After Nightcrawler is wounded and a young girl takes care of him, he falls in love with her. But will this love work? She is, after all, Pagan and human.
1. disclaimer

I do not own X-men or any of it's characters.


	2. Part One

Caressa turned off the TV and walked to the kitchen. She was watching the news and getting annoyed with it. It seemed that everything was about mutants lately. Mutants are dangerous, mutants can't be trusted. Mutants this, mutants that. She was at the hearing last week. She was probably the only human there that didn't agree with Senator Kelly. She agreed with what Dr. Jean Grey had to say, especially the comment she made about the wrong person behind the wheel of a car could be dangerous. She didn't think the Senator was looking at both sides of things. Well, that was obvious. But in her mind there were two sides to everything. There were good, honest people in the world. And then there were the criminals. The "evil" people, for lack of a better word; hackers, murders, rapists and thieves. If there was a good side and a bad side in the human world, she was sure that it was the same in the mutant world. Not all mutants had to be bad. Dr. Grey certainly didn't seem dangerous. But people have always feared anything different or what they don't understand. Caressa sighed. She was wished people weren't so closed minded. Finally, she closed the fridge door. Nothing looked to interest her. Nothing seemed to please her anymore. She would get angry at the tiniest thing. That wasn't like her. She was always so laid-back, so understanding, so accepting. But lately everything seemed out of wack. She looked out the kitchen window at the moon, almost full. Maybe that was why she was restless recently. She always restless when the moon was getting full. She muttered an angry word at the moon, but she knew that she could never hate her goddess, her Mother. Maybe she should try going to her spot in the woods to mediate and pray. Sometimes that helped. When she could talk to Spirit and The Goddess away from the real world and ask for The Goddess' guidance. She decided that that, in fact, was a good idea. But not tonight, she was too tired. And her mind was racing. She needed to be calmer, more at one with herself and her mind. Tomorrow night she would go, but for now she decided it was time for bed.

Caressa lifted up a limp leaf of lettuce from her salad and absently flopped it back and forth between her thumb and forefinger. Finally, her best friend Colleen, asked, "Ummm. Are you okay?"

Caressa sighed and dropped the leaf back on her plate, "Yeah. I'm just," here she paused trying to find an explanation. She looked back down at her food when she couldn't.

"Is there something that bothering you?" Colleen asked concerned.

"There's a lot of things bothering me. But mostly that arrogant Senator of ours."

"What about him?" Colleen asked as she shoved a forkful of salad into her mouth.

"That stupid Mutant registration law he wants to pass." Colleen stared at Caressa slowly chewing her food, "Oh! Don't tell me you agree with him?"

"Well," Colleen stared after swallowing, "I know I'd feel safer if-"

"Safer? Why is it that people all of a sudden feel threatened as soon as they found out that there was such a thing as these people?" When her friend didn't answer she continued, "How would like it if they passed a human registration law?"

Colleen shrugged, "We don't need to fear humans."

"Why not? Humans are dangerous." Caressa was getting angry now, she couldn't believe she was hearing this.

"No they're not."

"They're not, eh? How about all the criminals, hmmm? What about them? There's a good side and a bad side to everything."

"Yes, but these Mutants are far more dangerous," She stopped and looked right into her friend's eyes, "Why do you care so much? Are you a mutant?"

"Of course not! But even if I was, would you still be my friend after you found out?" Colleen looked away, "Would you condemn an African-American because of the color of his skin was different than yours?"

"That's different!" Colleen protested.

"No, it's not. It's being prejudice!" Caressa stopped and took a deep breath, "I can't believe you. I thought you had more class than this." Caressa got up from they're table in the food court and went home. When she got home she dropped all her stuff at the doorway and made her way to her living room couch. She flipped on the TV and started to watch afternoon cartoons. She sighed, how could Colleen be so blind? Her mother had taught her that there was some good in everyone, regardless of what or who they were. Why couldn't Colleen understand that? She sighed and flipped through the channels until the clock read 11:01 PM. She decided now would be a good time to go to the woods. She packed up the supplies she need and headed off.

She sat in her usual spot and thought about everything. About why people were the way they were. About why people couldn't just accept others for who they were. Just about people and they're habits in general. She smiled, remembering a quote she once heard. "What we call human nature, is actually human habit." She couldn't remember who had said that. She drew in a deep, even breath and looked around her. She had found this place on one of her usual hikes. It had a tiny little stream running threw it. Sometimes she would come here just the listen to its water flow over the rocks. She knew it would be the perfect place for ritual and prayer. It had all the elements, the water, the earth, the wind and during the day the sun for the fire element. She sat there in the clearing for hours thinking about everything and asking for guidance. When at last she felt completely renewed and at one with her mind, body and spirit, she began to pack up to leave. As she was putting the last candle into her pouch, something large and heavy fell out of nowhere. Caressa took a better and then realized that that something was actually a somebody. Remembering her fear of bodies she started to have a panic attack. Oh god! What do I do? She thought.


	3. Part Two

Caressa was about ready to high tail it out of there, when that 'somebody' groaned. Oh god, she thought, he's still alive. Caressa looked around not sure of what to do. She knew she should help the stranger, but how? Thoughts raced through her head. "Can you hear me?" was all she could think of to do, while she crawled over to him on her knees. He let out another groan that sounded like he said yes. Maybe she could call an ambulance, she had her cell phone in her car not too far away. But as she got closer to him, she realized that wasn't an option, for he was covered from head to toe with a fine velvet blue fuzz. She at once became excited. A mutant, she thought. This was her first time (to her knowledge) that she had ever met or seen a mutant. She quickly calmed her excitement realizing that he was injured and needed help. She gazed upon him briefly. Most people would have found him frightening, she supposed, but she found him beautiful.

"Hey. Look at me, "She said gently, "Let me know you're at least conscience." He slowly opened his eyes. It seemed as if it had taken a lot of effort to do so. Suddenly she was paralyzed by the sight of piercing yellow, "Oh, wow." She whispered not realizing she had said it out loud. She meant it to be a complement anyhow. But he must of thought otherwise because he slowly looked down and then away. He seems so shy, she thought, almost like a child.

"Are you hurt bad?" Caressa asked concerned.

"I--- My left arm is numb and," He winced and squeezed his shut. He brought his right arm up to the left side of his chest. Caressa moved his hand away gently and notice for the time that his shirt was slashed open.

"May I?" Caressa asked before she ripped his shirt open the rest of the way. The wound was deep, probably needed stitches. She then focused on his left arm, which was the closest arm to her. It was bleeding really badly, which would explain the numbing sensation he spoke of. She ripped of a section of his already ruined shirt and tied it tightly around his arm. It wasn't that big of a wound; she would tend to it later. She focused her attention back his chest. The slash was under his nipple about an inch and a half away from it. She hoped it didn't hit any vital organs. She wasn't all that great at knowing where the heart was located.

"Can you walk?" She knew she had to get him out of here and somewhere safe. That somewhere would have to be her apartment for now. She knew she wouldn't be able to carry him.

"Yeah, I think so." For the first time she noticed he had a thick German accent. She was German herself, but couldn't speak a word of the language. She was only about 80 German. Her grandfather was born and raised in Germany. The Mutant moved to sit up. Caressa helped him get on his feet, then bent down to get her stuff. "By the way," She started as she helped him walk to her car, "I never got your name."

"Wagner. Kurt Wagner. But in the.." He cut himself off, not knowing if he should tell her the rest, being human and all.

"But what?"

"Oh nothing."

"No. I'd really like to know." She urged him on sweetly. She didn't want him to stop talking. For two reason, to keep him conscience and because she loved listening to him speak.

"In the Munich circus they called me 'The Incredible Nightcrawler'." He spoke this with such pride.

She smiled sweetly, "I'm Caressa. It's nice to meet you Kurt."

Caressa gently laid Kurt down on her bed. He looked up at her with guilty eyes; "I don't want to make a mess of your clean sheets."

Caressa chuckled, "Don't worried about that. It's not a big deal. I can get new ones if I have to." He was so cute; such a sweetheart, "I'll be right back."

Caressa walked into the kitchen to call her mother. She was a nurse; she would know what to do. "Hi mom? Yeah, would you be able to come over for a bit? I have bit of a situation. No, it's just. Well, I went to the woods today and I came across someone. Mom, he's hurt pretty bad. I don't know what to do.. Okay, I will.. Okay. Please hurry." She set the phone back down softly and went to see how Kurt was doing. He was still laying on his back staring up at the ceiling, "How are you doing?" She asked softly.

He moved his head to look at her, "Alright."

"Here," She place a warm, damp washcloth on the wound on his chest, "Keep pressure on it," He placed his hand where hers was. As soon as his hand touched hers he pulled away, "It's okay." She reassured him and placed his hand on the cloth, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please." He swallowed.

"I have water, milk, orange juice." She paused to remember what was in her fridge.

"Water, please."

She smiled, "Okay. I'll be back in a moment." She left only to return again with a glass of water. She helped Kurt sit up and then handed him the glass. He took it from her and took a drink.

"Are you not afraid of me?" He asked breaking the silence.

"No. Why? Should I be?"

He looked over at her and then down at his drink, "Most people are."

"Well, I'm not most people."

Kurt woke up the next morning. It took a few moments to remember where he was. He remembered Caressa's mother coming by and mending his wounds. He was grateful and thanked the women kindly. He moved his head to the right and saw Caressa curled up on a chair across from the bed on the opposite wall. She had stayed up with him most of the night, even long after he had fallen asleep. He wondered how someone could be so kind to someone like him. Most humans feared mutants, why didn't she? He started to think of ways he could repay her for her kindness. He couldn't think of anything at the moment, but he was sure he'd find something to do. Lying there looking at her he realized how beautiful she was. A lock of her red hair lay across the bridge of her lightly freckled nose. Her eyes were closed but he knew that a pair of beautiful green eyes lay behind those lids. She had the most beautiful and warm smile he had ever seen.

She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She immediately took notice of him staring at her. She stretched and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" She asked concerned.

"Better." He sat up, faced her and leaned against the wall. She got up and walked over to him to examine his wounds. The bleeding appeared to have stopped completely.

"Are you hungry?"

"If I could just a have another glass of water, I would be grateful."

She smiled that warm smile of hers, "of course." She left to get his drink, "If you feel you want to shower and such go right ahead," She said when she returned with his drink.

"Thank you." He said taking the glass from her.

"So, Ummm.. If you don't mind me asking. What happened?"

So what you guys thik:-p Hope you enjoyed Please review!


	4. Part Three

Kurt looked down at his glass. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

Caressa sensed it; "It's okay. You don't have to tell me now, or ever, if you don't want to. I just curious, is all."

"Why?" Kurt asked not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Well, I guess. It's because I care about you." It's true. She never really thought about it before. But in the past several hour she had grown to care for him.

He looked up at her in shock, "You do?"

"Yeah," She moved over to the bed sat down beside him.

He looked back down at his drink for a long while. Caressa start to study him more closely. Boy, was he ever beautiful. She wanted to reach out touch his velvety face. She loved the way his skin felt. She wondered how anyone could be afraid of him. He was so gentle, so caring, so polite.

"I was walking around the outskirts of that forest," He finally spoke, breaking the silence. "Just enjoying the night. Minding my own business, when I was attacked by a group of people. They started shouting things at me. Calling me a freak, saying I shouldn't be out in public. Telling me that they would give me the welcome I deserve. And they all came at me," He paused as if trying to remember something, "I don't remember much after that."

Caressa silently cursed at herself. Do you think that he likes to be reminded of how his kind are treated? A voice in her head asked her, "I'm so sorry." She rubbed his back with concern; "Not all of us are like that."

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "I know. And I forgive those who did this."

"Why?"

"Because most people won't see past what they see with their own two eyes. And I pity them for that."

She didn't know what to say to that. Though she knew he was right. Most people judge things by sight and not with their hearts. He seemed wise beyond his years. Caressa furrowed her brow, come to think of it. She didn't know how old he was. Would it be rude to ask him? She wanted to know everything there was to know about him.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Kurt looked at her with a puzzled expression. Why would anyone want to know about him? "Well, alright. Most mutants don't receive heir powers and such until adolescence. But I have always looked like this since I was born. I never knew who my mother or my father was. I was taken in by a gypsy queen and raised in a traveling circus. The people that raised me taught me not to be prejudice against so-called freaks; I learned that my abilities and appearance were gifts to be celebrated. For a time, I knew true peace and happiness. Until some Texas millionaire purchased the circus, I was forced to flee my ideal existence. I finally made my way to Winzeldorf, Germany, where I lived at a monastery for several years. I hold dear to a dream: universal acceptance, and the peaceful co-existence of man and mutant. I have learned long ago to look past appearances, and I strive to see the humanity in those who refuse to recognize it in me. I know from painful experience, as you may have already guessed, how cruel the world can be, but I'll never stop trying to make it a better place."

Wow. How can someone who has been through so much, still be so understanding about the world and society?

"How old are you Kurt? If you don't mind me asking."

Kurt looked over to her. He had been staring at the wall across the room while he told his tale, "25."

Caressa smiled. She wished she knew what to say next.

"What about you? Tell me about yourself." Kurt inquired.

It was her turn to be shocked. That was a touchy subject, especially now that she had learned of his religion. But then, she figured that it must have been hard for him to talk about himself.

"Well, let's see. I'm 20. I've never known who my father was either. I was raised by my mother. I've lived here in Westchester my whole life," Wow, my life doesn't seem as interesting as his does, "Ummm.. I don't know what else to say. Uh. I'm going to school right now in hopes to become social worker. I want to help troubled teens and such. Ummm.. There really isn't much to tell. I lead a boring life."

"I'm sure it's not boring at all." He smiled. There was a moment of silence. Then; "I think I might take your offer for a shower." Kurt said nervously.

"Okay," Caressa helped him to his feet, then led him to the washroom. She showed him where everything was and left him to shower.


	5. Part Four

Kurt made his way to the kitchen after his shower. There he found Caressa making breakfast. She smiled at him when she noticed him, "Feel better?"

"A little." He answered, absently rubbing his clothed chest where he had been wounded.

"That's good. Come on, come have some breakfast."

"Thank you," Kurt sat down on one of the four bar stools surrounding the island in the center of the kitchen.

Caressa turned to give him a glass of orange juice. For the first time she realized how attractive he was. She always thought of him as beautiful, but not an attractive beautiful. But here in the bright light, she was pleasantly surprised. His wet hair carelessly feel around his face, and for the first time she took noticed of his build. He didn't have a tremendous build, but he had a nice sculpted body. She watched him carefully as he took the glass and drank from it. Wait, was that? He only had three fingers on each hand, well, two fingers and a thumb. She smirked, she found everything thing about him so interesting. How can someone who lived such a terrible life, and be so understanding of everything? He moved a hand up to push a lock of hair behind his ear. A pointed ear? She turned to get herself a glass of orange juice, as she turned back to place it on the island she noticed he was itching his temple. But he wasn't itching it was his hand, he was itching it with what seemed to be a tail. He looked up at her and followed her gaze. He sheepishly lowered his tail.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. She felt guilty. "I didn't mean to stare. I just." She laughed at herself, "Nevermind."

"No. Please tell me." Kurt encouraged.

"I'm just so fascinated by you," She blushed at her confession.

Kurt smiled, "And I, you."

"Really? There's really nothing to be fascinated about." She said as she placed the pancakes and scrambled eggs in front of him.

"There's plenty." He folded his hands and whispered softly in German. Caressa smiled. Grace, she had forgotten all about the thing. Of course her religion never really called for her to do it. He finished and picked up the fork she gave him, "Such as your name."

"My name?" She furrowed her brow.

"It's unusual. Did your parents just choose it, or is there a story around it."

She smiled, "My mom gave it to me. It means loving touch. She wanted to teach me hands on healing when I was little, but I was never really good at it. So I've just stuck to ritual healing and healing Mag----" She cut herself off when she realized what she was speaking about. She slowly looked up at him. He was just staring at her. He couldn't tell if he looked scared or if he was waiting for her to continue.

"Hands on healing?" He asked unsure.

She smiled quickly and awkwardly, "Ah, Nevermind." She got up quickly and walked to the fridge, "Syrup?" She grabbed the syrup and closed the fridge door. She turned around and came face to face with Kurt. She didn't even see him move. And what was that smell? Brimstone? She jumped a bit and dropped the syrup. Kurt caught it with his tail and gracefully put it in his hand. He handed it back to her. He had a serious expression, but was smiling slightly too.

"Caressa. You can tell me. I really would like to know." It was the first time he had said her name. And she liked the way it sounded when he said it.

"Tell you about...?" She still hadn't got over the surprise.

"Magick." He reminded her.

"Oh right. Well, I. Ah."

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled a bit to make her feel at ease. "It's okay to tell me. I have had many friends who practiced the Arts ... and not all of them were mutants either." He winked at her. She blushed.

"I just. Not many people are understanding about Pagans. Especially Christians."

"Really?"

"People thinking that I weld black magick and worship the devil and.. Ugh! It's just so frustrating! Especially when I don't even BELIEVE in the devil, or any devil for that matter," She walked back the island, Kurt close behind. "People thinking I'm evil and out to harm everyone! I just… I can't expect you to understand."

"It's not easy is it?" She looked up at him and remembered who she was talking to.

She chuckled, "I'm sorry. I guess you do understand."

"I understand a lot more than you think."

Caressa opened her mouth to say something, but there was a knock at the door. She furrowed her brow. Who would be coming over this early? She excused herself and walked to the door. At the doorway stood a tall man. His hair was dark and styled into what looked to her like devil horns. He had a cigar sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

I keep forgetting to put an author's note at the end of every chapter. I just wanna get these posted for you guys fast, so I forget. Anywho, I hope you're enjoying this story. Please review ... And Thanx JadesRose for helping me out with this story. I appreciate it :-D


	6. Part Five

"Can I help you?" Caressa asked when he didn't say anything.

The man took the cigar out of his mouth, "Yeah. I'm looking for a friend of mine. I was wondering if you've seen him?"

"I see a lot of people everyday. It's possible." Caressa heard movement behind her and the man in front of her looked passed her.

Finally she heard Kurt's voice, "Logan. How did you find me?" He asked dumbfounded.

Logan cocked an eyebrow, "Cerebro." He shrugged, "The professor got worried when you didn't come home last night."

Caressa raised her eyebrows, "Cer-what?"

Logan looked down at her. He seemed annoyed. He was about to say something but Kurt cut in, "Logan, why don't you come in and grab something eat?"

Caressa turned to look at Kurt. What are you doing? Her eyes asked. Kurt just looked down at her and smiled a reassuring smile. Logan made his way past her and followed Kurt into the kitchen. Caressa closed the door and walked into the kitchen, where she found Logan sitting in her spot eating her food. She rolled her eyes. But asked politely, "Do you want something to drink?"

"A beer would be nice." Logan answered.

Kurt cleared his throat, "Logan."

"Water's fine," Logan corrected.

Caressa went into the fridge, found a beer, opened it and slammed down in front of Logan. She smiled slyly, "I'd hate to be an inconvenience." She said firmly and walked out of the room.

"Wow. What a nice girl," Logan said sarcastically, taking a sip of the beer after it stop overflowing with foam from the impact, "Where'd you find her."

"She only giving back, what she received." Kurt replied slyly.

"So then I guess it's true what they say about Karma," Logan shrugged, "Good cook though." He said taking another bit of pancake, and then sipping his beer to wash it down.

"Why exactly," Kurt started, folding his hands under his chin to give it support, "have you come?"

"I told you, the professor got worried. Plus, I had nothing better to do." Logan shoved more pancake in his mouth.

"Why didn't the professor send Scott?" Kurt said, almost wishing he had. At least Scott would have some manners.

Logan shrugged again, "He's to busy with his head up his ass. So, ummm, how did you end up here? With her?" Logan smirked and motioned his head in the direction Caressa had stormed away.

"I know what you're thinking and you can think the exact opposite," Kurt warned. His eyes hard. "I got into a little trouble last night and she helped me, nothing more. We've become friends, that's all."

Logan was about to say something, but Caressa walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She had been listening, and she figured now would be a good time to come and interrupt. She was insulted that Logan thought that she would just bring any guy in from the streets to have her way with them. He hadn't said it directly, but she knew what he was getting at. She was more insulted that he would think that someone like Kurt would comply. She didn't want the conversation to go on any further, so she decided to grace them with her presence and stop it.

"Can we help you with something?" Logan asked irritated.

Caressa turned to him, "Yeah, I was wondering, how long does it take you in the morning to style your hair like that?" Logan glared at her, "And stop acting as if this is your place. It's mine, and I don't have to let you stay here. So I suggest you start being a little more polite and respectful toward me." She shot the glare right back at him.

"She has a point," Kurt said taking a sip of his juice.

She shot Logan a smug smiled, and turned to walk away, "Oh," She turned back, "That was the last beer. And I have a rule that whoever drinks the last one has to buy me another six-pack. There's a beer store two blocks from here." She turned on her heal and exited.

"Wow, she's a real catch. Wherever did you find her?"

Caressa slumped down on the sofa and turned on the TV to watch the morning cartoons. She was being to detest that man, Logan. He had absolutely no manners. He walks in like he owns the place and begins to insult her. Normally she didn't care what people thought of her, but this guy, he --- ugh! He was annoying as all hell. She hated even knowing that he was in the next room. So She just sat quietly listening to the two mutants talk. God! How she hated that word. Whenever she heard the word a picture of this green slimy thing with purple spots and six eyes, and tentacles wiggling around and making an 'Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr' sound, would pop in her head. She laughed at the mental image in her mind. Anyhow, she didn't picture the beautiful, graceful, serene man in her kitchen. Come to think of it, how did he get from his stool in kitchen to the fridge without her noticing? And where did that smell of brimstone come from? She shrugged, what did it matter? She probably wouldn't find out anyway. Plus, it wasn't all that important. Her mind just kept jumping from thought to thought. Such as, when is that Logan guy going to leave, so I can relax a bit more?

"So tell me exactly how you ended up with her?" Logan asked seriously.

"Well," Kurt began, "As I said. I got into a bit of trouble last night and she happened to be in the right place at the right time. She found me, brought me back here and mended my wounds." He shrugged, "that's basically all there is to tell."

"Just like that, she helped you?" Kurt nodded his response, "No offence, but you're not the most normal looking person in the world. Wasn't she in the least bit afraid?"

"I asked her that myself. And she asked if there was any reason she should be."

"Is she a mutant herself?" Logan asked thinking this situation through.

"I'm not sure. I never asked her. Why?"

"Well, it just baffles me that a regular human being would just help someone like you out and not think a thing of it."

"You know, Logan, there are actually some good people out there, who will help you out no matter what you look like or what you are."

"Yeah, okay. When you find one let me know."

Kurt pointed toward the living room.

"Right, well, uh, let's get going shall we?"

"Leaving so soon?"

The two men turned to see Caressa standing in the doorway. Logan had wondered how long she'd been standing there. Caressa didn't want them to leave. Well, she could care less if Logan left, but she wanted Kurt to stay. If he left how would she know how to get a hold of him again?

"Are you mutant?" It was said before Logan could stop himself. Kurt looked at him stunned.

"Excuse me?" Caressa answered, a little offended.

"You heard me. Are you like us?" Logan replied.

What was this an interrogation? "If you must know, no I'm not. So what, are you not going to acknowledge me now?"

"No. I was just curious, Can't I ask a simple question without worrying if my manhood is at stake?" Logan arched an eyebrow.

"Manhood? Don't you mean boyhood? And even if I was interested in removing it, I don't think that there'll be a whole lot to miss." At this comment even Kurt found it hard to hold back his laughter. Logan glared at him briefly when an abrupt 'ha' erupted from Kurt, who mumbled a half-hearted apology. "Are you finished eating?" Caressa continued, asking Logan. She found it hard not to smirk at Kurt's reaction.

Logan looked down at his plate, then back at Caressa, "Yeah, why?"

"Good. Then be a sweetheart and do dishes? Oh, and Kurt's too? I have to speak with him for a moment."

"What?" Logan asked, obviously displeased.

"You heard me? The soap and dish cloth are over there. Kurt? Would you join me, please?" Kurt stepped down from the stool he was sitting on and followed Caressa into the bedroom.

Loagn sighed and looked at the dishes in front of him. "She can't be serious."

"Sorry about Logan. He can be a little hot headed at times." Kurt apologized as Caressa closed the bedroom door.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Caressa replied sarcastically as she turned to face him.

"You don't like him?" It was more of a statement rather than a question, really.

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't? He's just so charming." Here she pretended to swoon, "But seriously now, I need to talk to you."

"Look, I really am sorry about Logan. I didn't--"

"It's not about him. If you go back home today, which you probably will," She paused here. She looked down at her feet in thought, as if making a big decision. One that would change her life. She looked back up, into Kurt's eyes, "Will I ever see you again?"


	7. Part Six

AN: Just so you know I revised a couple of things in the previous chapters. Caressa doesn't live in an apartment, she lives in a house. She's not studying to become a social worker, but a journalist. And the immediate attraction to Kurt and took out. I also fixed a mistake I made by calling the moon her father and god. :-p The moon is her mother and goddess. Oops. slaps self in face being a pagan myself I shouldn't have made that mistake. :-p heh heh. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. I know there's a bunch of spelling mistakes and such in there. My beta's gonna help me fix it but for now, I wanted tog et this up considering that last chapter was posted almost 2 years ago. :-p

Caressa and Colleen sat in Caressa's bedroom talking best friend talk.

"Do you think I'll ever meet anyone? Or am I going to die alone?" Colleen asked, dipping a chip into some dip and then taking a bite.

Caressa light smacked Colleen on the arm, "Colleen! You're only 19! You have the rest of your life in front of you! Please don't give me that crap about how you're only happy when you're in a relationship. I thought you grew out f that."

"I did. But it's been two years since my last one, and I'm kinda lonely for that kind of companionship. I mean I love that you're my best friend, but you can't give me that kind of love."

Caressa grinned, "I could if you want." She teased.

Colleen pushed Caressa down playfully, "Shut up! You're such a flirt! But seriously," Colleen stopped and thought a bit here, "Can't you do one of your spells to make something happen?"

Caressa nodded slowly, "I could. But……"

"But what?"

"Well, if you have a certain someone in mind. You can forget about it. Magick doesn't work like that. I can't make someone like you. But I can make it so you and someone else find each other. And you have to realize it may not work the way you want. You may just meet someone who will become a very good friend or if you do have a love relationship with this person it may not last. I mean you're only 19 you have the rest of you're life to met 'the one'."

"How are you so calm about the way you live you're live, Care? I mean people usually spend theirs rushing though it, even me. Always trying to get things done now."

"Because I am in no rush. I just let things happen. Everything happens just when it's supposed to, and I know that. So there's no sense in me forcing it."

"But life's too short to just wait around, don't you think?"

"You're right Life is too short. But I would rather be happy and care-free in those years, than be always worried about when something's going to happen. Mind you, I don't just sit around and expect things to happen. I do my part and leave the rest up to fate. But for now I have my priorities. Like finishing school for example."

"I wish I could be more like you. You're so calm about everything."

"Not true! I have my moments where I spaz out."

"Yes, but it's usually because you're hyper or drunk."

Caressa opened her mouth to say something, but there was suddenly a knock at the door, "Who in the hell could that be?" Caressa wondered aloud as she got up to answer the door.

"Yes, who would be knocking at your door at 3 o'clock in the afternoon? How dare they!" Colleen replied.

Caressa laughed, "Shut up. Stop making fun of me."

At last Caressa reached the front door and opened it. She suddenly went from a good, silly mood to an annoyed one.

"Unless you're here to replace the beer you drank I don't have time for this." Caressa said to Logan who was standing at the door.

"Actually I've come to drop off a letter Kurt asked me to give you." Logan held up an envelope.

"Who is it, Care?" Colleen walked up behind her friend to investigate. Who was this stunningly rugged man her friend was talking to?

Caressa took the envelope, "Kurt? Why didn't he deliver it himself?"

"I think that the letter states why."

"Kurt?" Colleen jumped in, "Who's Kurt? And who's that?"

Caressa heaved a sigh, "Colleen, Logan. Logan, Colleen. And Kurt's a new friend."

"Oh I see," Colleen smirked, "Is he the reason you're supposedly 'not in any rush'?"

Caressa pivoted her head to look at her friend, "No. He's just a friend. And you," she turned back to Logan, "You've done what you came to do, so you can leave now."

Caressa was about to close the door when she heard a "Hey you!" from across the street. She took a step outside to see who was so bold as to talk to her that way. Five young males about her age walked across the street towards her.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah. You're the mutie-lover aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

Logan cocked an eyebrow, "Mutie-lover?" This just got a little personal.

"Yeah. We saw you in the woods the other night, interfering with us."

"Interfering?" Caressa asked and took a step closer to them.

"Yeah. We had everything under control until you stepped in and rescued that Mutant."

"Mutant?" Colleen asked concerned, "Care, what are they saying?"

Caressa ignored Colleen's question, "So you're the ones that felt the need to beat up Kurt."

"Kurt? Wait, he's a mutant." Colleen seemed horrified.

"Colleen, please!" Caressa said annoyed.

"No. You helped and then befriended a mutant and now you're acting like there's nothing wrong with that?" Colleen had stepped down and had made her way beside this group of guys.

"There IS nothing wrong with that! I think we all just need to calm down."

"No," one of the guys said, "You need to calm down." Then suddenly he slapped her across the face.

"Hey!" Logan stepped in, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Teaching her what's right!" Another said.

"I think she already knows what's right. Though I think you may be a little confused."

"Why are you standing up for her? You got a thing for her?"

"Hey now. Let's not get carried away."

"Or are you a mutie-lover too? Or maybe you're a mutie yourself?" The guy pushed Logan back a bit.

"Watch it bub. You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Oh yeah? Whatcha going to do to me, mutie?" He pushed Logan again.

"Push me again, and you'll find out."

Boldly they guy stepped forward so that he and Logan were face to face and pushed him again.

Logan cocked his head, "Okay, I warned you."

Caressa grabbed Logan's arm, preventing him from doing anything. Logan looked over to her with a questioning expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" Caressa asked.

Logan smiled, "what I do best, darlin'." Logan winked at her before diving into the crowd.

Logan and Caressa sat on either side of her kitchen Island sucking back beer and laughing about the situation that happened moments before.

"I don't understand it though." Caressa said after calming her laughter, "There's not a mark on you."

"Yes, well, we all have our own special talents." Logan replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caressa took another swig of her beer.

Logan point with his beer bottle to the counter behind her, "Pass me one of those knives over there."

Caressa's eyes widened, "Why?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you. It's just easy for me to show you than to explain it."

"Ummm. Okay?" Caressa passed him her chef's knife and then sat back down.

"Now watch." Logan took the knife and wrapped his fist around the blade. But before he could do anything Caressa jumped up.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax and just watch will ya?" That being said he quickly withdrew the knife from his fist. Caressa watched wide-eyed as he held his hand out for her to see. She wasn't completely sure what it was that he wanted her to see, until she saw his flesh start to pull back together and heal itself.

"Holy hell!" Caressa said and jumped back a little.

Logan couldn't help but laugh. He got up and rinse what blood was left on his hand.

"So what? That's you're uh…… you're……. what do they call it any?" Caressa asked confused.

"Well, the Professor calls it gifts or ablities. And yes, that one of them."

"And you're others?"

"Well, I also have heightened senses and agility. And uh." He held his fist up a little so she could see and withdrew his claws.

Caressa jumped back yet again, "What the shit?"

Logan chuckled and retracted his claws.

"Just out of curiosity, and you don't have to answer this if it's not my place to ask, which I suspect it isn't. What are uh, Kurt's gifts?"

"Well he BAMF's."

"He what?"

"He BAMF's." Logan chuckled, "He's a teleporter. It's just when he does it makes this noise that sounds like BAMF. I constantly tease him about it. He also is practically invisible in the shadows and he can climb up walls. Not to mention he's very acrobatic and pretty good with a sword. Loves Errol Flynn movies ... but I try not to hold it against him ..."

Caressa gasped, "Errol Flynn rocks! I mean come on! _The Adventures of Robin Hood_ and _The Murder at Monte Carlo_?"

"Oh boy." Logan rubbed his forehead with his index finger and thumb.

"Don't forget about _The Green Light_."

"So uh, what'd the letter say?" Logan said changing the subject.

Caressa furrowed her and then came to realization, "Oh! Ummm, well, I guess I should find out."

"Mmmm. Well, as you're doing that I guess I'll go and get you that six-pack or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Nope."

After Caressa saw Logan to the door she headed back to the kitchen and opened Kurt's letter. She suddenly was hit with a lonely feeling when she saw his handwriting. She didn't think it was possible to miss someone this much after having met them only once.

_Dear Caressa,_

_I apologize for not coming to see like I said I would. And yes, I realize it's been a month without hearing from me. The Professor has kept me quite busy lately. Which is why I am sending you this letter; I have to leave for awhile only about two weeks. The head priest at the monastery where I lived for years has recently past away and I must go to the funeral and pay my respects. _

_I want to thank you again for what you have done for me. And to show you my appreciation I would like to have dinner with you when I return. I can only hope you agree._

_Your friend,_

_Kurt_

Caressa put down the letter gently on the counter. She had hoped that the letter would have invited her out sooner. But she understood that he had to be where he was. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed though. Slowly she began to feel dizzy so she leaned over the counter to put her head down, but it didn't help much. Suddenly she was hit with a wave of nausea and made a bee line to the washroom. After awhile she felt a gentle hand on her back. She looked up from the toilet and saw Logan standing over her.

She hated it when people saw her like this, especially someone like him.

"Had too much to drink have you?" Logan said and cocked an eyebrow.

Caressa turned to face him and leaned her back against the wall. She chuckled, "Yeah. I guess you can say that."

"You going to be okay?"

Caressa slowly stood up, "Yeah I'll be fine." She flushed the toilet embarrassed and wiped her face with a towel after rinsing her mouth out. She motioned with her hand to the door, "Let's go back to the kitchen shall we?"

When they got back to the kitchen Caressa was greeted by a 24 pack of MGD on the island.

She nodded slowly in approval, "MGD. You've got good taste."

"Yeah, well it's my personal favourite. So what'd the letter say?" Logan said as he resumed his place in the stool he was sitting in earlier.

"Oh," Caressa pushed some hair behind her ear, still trying to fight off the nausea, "Nothing much. Just 'thank you for what you did'. That kind of stuff."

"Did he explain why he couldn't be here himself?"

"Yeah," She sighed and sat down, "He had to go back to Germany for a couple of weeks for a funeral."

"A couple of weeks? For a funeral?"

"Well, maybe he wants to visit for a bit. I mean if I'm assuming correctly he hasn't been there for awhile. If I were him I'd want to stay and catch up with old friends."

"Make sense."

"Listen, Logan." Caressa said after a brief silence, "I have to ask. Why all of a sudden are standing up for me the way you did? I mean the last time you were here we were at each other's throats. And now, well you're acting all concerned about me suddenly."

"Any friend of Kurt's is a friend of mine. Well, except for Scott but that's a whole other story. Plus, there's not many people who would do what you did for him without wanting something in return. Also, I just don't tolerate guys who hit women. And now I can see that you're a good friend to have. You didn't have to stand up for Kurt like that, but you did. And I respect that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well, plus Kurt wouldn't leave me alone for a good week until I changed my mind about you."

Caressa chuckled, "I guess I was wrong about you too. I mean after protecting me like that, even if you did think that what he said about you having a thing for me was an insult." Here they laughed together, "Listen. Saturday: tomorrow, I'm having a big get together with a bunch of friends here. I'd really like it if you came."

Logan sat back in his stool and crossed his arms across his chest, "I don't know."

"Don't worry all of my friends don't care about the whole, umm, mutant thing. And it not like you can tell just by looking at you."

"What about that friend of yours that was here today?"

Caressa sighed, "I'll talk to her. She's just like most people. She's afraid of things she doesn't understand."

"And you understand?"

"Well, not completely, but I'm trying. Logan, I don't make snap judgement about people no mater who or what they are. I thought that was clear."

"Sorry. I just find it hard to trust people."

"And I don't blame you. But you have to come. Please come."

"I'll think about it. But I'm not making any promises. And if I do come what do I get out of it?" Logan said slyly with a smirk.

"A truce." Caressa said without skipping a beat.

Logan nodded, "I'll take it."

"So that means you're coming tomorrow?"

Logan heaved a sigh, "Fine. But I get to bring a friend so I won't feel completely alone."

"Deal."

"Okay. Well I gotta start putting the beer away and start cleaning up."

"I'll help you since I didn't do the dishes last time."

"Yeah! What the hell? You can do everything right now then. The beer goes in the bar fridge that's in the cupboard under the middle island. And the recycling bin's on the front porch. With that Caressa left Logan to do the work.


	8. update

Unfortunately this is not an update. :-p sorry. I'm just posting to let you guys know that I've created a forum so I can tell you what's happening with my fics. The address is here: http/ just basically to let you know what's going on and how things are coming and what's stopping me from updating and the like. So Subscribe okay:-p


	9. Part Seven

The party turning out to be a great success. Caressa had talked to Colleen before everyone arrived about Logan. She wasn't going anywhere near him, but at least she wasn't starting anything. Everyone now was wrapped up in some conversation or another. Nearly everyone had a drink in hand thanks to Kitty, one of the friends Logan brought, who turned out to be a bartender. Logan and his other friend Peter were manning the barbeque. Logan took over shortly after he arrived, who knew he was the barbequing type. Logan was involved in some conversation with Peter, beer in hand. Caressa made her way over.

"Hey. How it going?"

Logan turned away from Peter and toward Caressa, "Good. You want something?"

"No. Just came over to see how things were going."

"Things are fine." Logan took a swig of his beer.

"Can I get you another one?" Caressa motioned to the beer in Logan's hand. Logan accepted, "Peter? What about you? Want anything?"

"No. I'm fine for now, thank you."

Caressa nodded and headed off to fetch Logan his beer. She had no sooner closed the door to the fridge when Logan walked up behind her.

"Oh. Well, here." She handed him the beer.

"I'll trade you." Logan said handing her an envelope.

"Kurt?"

Logan nodded as he opened the bottle in his hand, "Yeah. I wanted to wait to give it you. You know, when there weren't people around to question."

"Ah." Caressa turned her attention the envelope in hand.

"Well, I'll leave you with it then." Logan turned and walked back outside.

_Caressa,_

_I apologize for the short letter; I only have one thing to say. I will be back next weekend. I look forward to our dinner._

_Kurt._

Short and straight to the point. Caressa smiled and place the letter back in its envelope. Next weekend, so much for two weeks. Not that she was complaining. She placed the letter on her desk in her bedroom and returned to the backyard.

"So?" Logan said as Caressa approached, "What it say?"

"He's coming back next weekend."

"Caressa!"

Caressa turned to see her friend Rob heading her way, "Hey. What's up?"

"Just wondering why I haven't seen you yet today." Rob nodded to Peter and Logan, acknowledging their presence.

"Sorry, I got busy and there's way too many people to keep track of."

"Have you seen Erik?"

"Yes! Oh my god! Can you believe it?" Caressa grinned from ear to ear, "He brought a date! He hasn't had a date since, well you know."

"I know. So what do you think of his date?"

"He's cute; I'd do 'im." Caressa teased.

"Yes, well too bad he's gay."

"Oh yeah. I guess that would explain why he's here with Erik." Caressa laughed, "Oh, shit! I forgot. Sorry. Rob, this is Logan and Peter."

"Hey." Rob shook both mans' hands. "So how do you know Caressa?"

"Well….." Logan began.

"Well, to make a long story short." Caressa took over, "I helped a friend of Logan's and I met him through the friend. And Peter I just met today."

Rob shook his head while smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just…… Why am I not surprised you met him while helping someone. I'm telling you guys," Rob turned to the two men, "This girl has a heart of gold."

"Well, I try."

"Yes, you most certainly do. Well, I'm going to go and make some more rounds."

"Okay, have fun with that."

"I'm going to go see how Kitty's doing." Peter said and took off in her direction.

Caressa turned back to Logan, "And then there were two."

"Thanks."

Caressa looked at Logan confused, "For what?"

"For not going to deep into how we know each other."

"For that? Or for not revealing too much about you?"

"For both I guess."

"You really hate us don't you?"

"I don't hate human's I just don't trust them."

"Well, I guess I can't blame you."

* * *

It was now 11pm and the party had died away. Logan told his friends to go on without him, he decided to stay and help Caressa clean up. They now sat on the couch in the living room, drinking beer and watching TV. Caressa lay across the couch, while Logan sat at the far end, beside Caressa's feet. After channel surfing for about 5-10 minutes they settled on "Jerry Springer". The show was about best friends stealing each other's boyfriends. Caressa and Logan were content on making fun of drama. One girl was going on about how her ex-friend had stolen a pair of her shorts and has yet to return them.

"Ah don't care about mah man," Logan mocked in a high pitched, southern accented voice, "Just give me back mah shorts."

Caressa burst out laughing and attempted to join in through her laughter, "You can keep his mangy ass, Ah just want mah shorts back!"

"Well, you can't have them," Logan replied, now mocking the other girl, "They mine now. I'm keeping 'em and your man too!"

"You bitch!" Caressa playfully pushed Logan's thigh with her foot.

"Oh now. Don't start what you can't finish." Logan reacted still in character.

"Ah'll start anything Ah want too." Caressa said and proceed to kick him.

"Well, you asked for it." And picking up a throw pillow Logan began to playfully hit Caressa with it.

"Hey," Caressa said through laughter and breaking out of character, "That's no fair."

"It's plenty fair." Logan said remaining in character, "You stole mah shorts."

Caressa held her hands out to block the blows of the pillow from the rest of her body, "Wait. I thought you were the one who stole mah shorts." Caressa took a chance and tried to steal the pillow from Logan. She was successful and rolled over so she was on her stomach and lying on said pillow.

"Uh!!! You stole mah pillow!" With no other option Logan proceeded to tickle Caressa, who let out a squeal.

"HEY! That's no fair! No tickling!!!!"

Logan was no sitting on Caressa's ass with one leg on each side of her so she couldn't go anywhere. Caressa managed to flip over on her back so she could use her hands and arms in defense. She managed to take hold of Logan's hands causing him to stop and she managed to muster up the strength to push him off of her.

"Alright, alright," Logan said continuing with the act, "Why don't we just stop this. Stop Arguing about who stole what and let's just steal each other."

Caressa burst out laughing, "Why," She managed after she settled down, "Ah do believe that's a great idea! Let's have hot lesbian sex!"

As soon as Caressa got the words out of her month, Logan was hovering over her and kissing her passionately. "Um," Caressa said breaking from character and the kiss, "You may have to change a few things if we're to have lesbian sex."

"Probably. But for now let's just go what we've got." Logan replied and went in for another kiss.

Caressa broke away again, "Logan. If this is going to happen, you need to know that this is a one time thing. I mean, I'm not looking to get a relationship outta this."

"So, like a casual thing?"

Caressa nodded. Logan shrugged, "I can deal with that."

"Okay, good." Caressa said and pulled Logan back down for another kiss. Brining the kiss to a more passionate and violent level, she rolled Logan over so she could be on top, but not taking into account the width of the couch, both of them rolled off and landed with a thump. Both groaned from the uncomfortable situation.

"This isn't going to work." Caressa said begrudgingly.

"Bed?"

Caressa nodded, "Bed." She got up and led the way to her bedroom. Once inside she turned around and kissed Logan, causing him to stumble backward a few steps. After catching himself Logan began to make his way over to the bed and pushed Caressa down on to, following her close by as he laid himself down on her. Caressa searched for the bottom of Logan's shirt, when she found it yanked it over his head and let it fall carelessly on the floor. Logan found Caressa's lips again and tangled one of his hands in her hair, while the other found its way under her shirt. He parted from the kiss so he lips could explore her neck and earlobes. Finally, he got frustrated with the fabric that stood between him and her torso so he quickly removed it, toss it on floor and went back and did the same with her bra. He bent back down and began to kiss and gently bite her torso, Caressa reached up and let her figures entwine and fist his hair, pulling at it a bit. Logan's hands found Caressa's belt buckle and undid it. He skillfully tore her pants off and disposed of them in the general area of the rest of their stripped clothing. Caressa was suddenly back on top of Logan teasing his torso the same way he had hers. She quickly and eagerly removed the remaining of his clothing and then took him into her mouth. Logan let out a grunt as she worked her magic. He could tell this was going to be interesting. She obviously was used to being the dominator, and so was he. He knew that neither of them would back down and submit. He couldn't take this much longer, so he flipped her over and inserted himself into her. She muttered an 'oh god' under her breath at the sensation. Caressa's breathing sped up as Logan began to move faster within her. She managed to roll Logan over to his back and began to ride him vigorously. Both let out grunts and groans every so often as the pleasure intensified. Logan tried to flip sit up so he could flip Caressa back over, but Caressa push his shoulders back down. She kept him pinned there for only a few seconds before Logan found his usual strength and successfully flipped her over on to her back so that her head now hung over the foot of her bed. Logan propped himself up on one arm while he put his other hand on her throat, hard enough to let her know that he was not going anywhere, but gentle enough so she could still breath. Though to his surprise she told him to choke her a little harder, so he tightened his grip on her still allowing her free air flow though. Caressa held tightly on to his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh.

"Harder." She told him breathlessly. Logan complied, driving himself deeper into her. He began to feel that oh-so familiar sensation and knew that he couldn't hold out much longer. Finally, Caressa began to climax and, with a grunt of pleasure, he let himself go as well. Logan flopped down backwards and let his head land on the pillows. Caressa found her way over to his side and lay her head on his chest and let her fingers play with his chest hair, slowly caressing his chest. While Logan lay there catching his breath when realization hit. Logan sat up, "Oh my god."

Caressa chuckled, "I know."

Logan shook his head and got up, "No. I, uh…." He located his pants and began to pull them on.

Caressa looked at him confused, "What?"

Logan searched for his shirt and picked it up from the floor. He looked at Caressa, "Caressa," he sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have……" He trailed off.

Suddenly feeling vulnerable, Caressa brought her comforter up to cover herself, "You shouldn't have what?"

"I shouldn't have done this……… with you."

Caressa furrowed her brow, "Are you saying that you regret what we just did?"

"Caressa, you don't understand-----"

"No. I understand completely. Just get out."

"Caressa."

"Get out!"

"I'm sorry." Was the last thing Logan said before walking out the door.


End file.
